The Babysitter
by KLMG
Summary: Hermione is babysitting James for Harry and Ginny which gives Ron some naughty ideas
1. A Favor

**I Don't Own Anything**

Hermione was sitting in her office when her three month pregnant sister-in-law walked in.

"Hello Ginny, what can I help you with?"

"Hey Hermione I wanted to ask you a favor."

"Sure"

"I was wondering if it's not too much to ask but could you probably watch James tonight, Harry's taking me out to celebrate our anniversary."

After Ron and Hermione got married they discussed that they should concentrate on their careers first and then try to start a family. Lately babies were on Hermione's mind 24/7. "Not that I don't mind taking care of my little nephew but, why didn't you ask your mother?"

After Ginny gave birth to James, Molly stayed with Ginny and Harry to help take care of their new born son. She stayed for 7 months until Ginny had enough and kicked her out. "After the hell she put Harry and me through, besides she's taking care of George and Angelina's kids tonight so I didn't want to bother her with another toddler to watch over."

"Sure, I'll be happy to."

"Thank you" Ginny said while hugging her. "Okay, be at our flat at 6:30 and don't be late." Ginny mockingly waved a finger a her

"Will I at least get paid?" Hermione smirked

"Maybe…if you do a good job." Ginny muttered through the other side of the door

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head all while wearing a grin

_I better call Ron and let him know. _She picked up her mobile and call his Auror office. When he didn't pick up Hermione realized something. _Idiot_! She smacked her forehead. _He's at the shop, I forgot that he's covering for George. _she dialed the number but he stilled didn't pick up._ Where is that boy? _With a sighHermione got up and left her office._ I guess I'll have to leave him a message at home._

When she arrived in her flat she wondered if Ron was already there. "Ron! Are in here!"

_I Swear _she said while writing her husband a note and telling him she'll be at Harry's and Ginny's babysitting James. She left it on the kitchen table and went to their house via flue powder.

When she arrived at her best friend's home she saw that they were already waiting for her "Hermione it's about bloody time!" Harry exclaimed

"It's nice to see you too Harry, and Language please." as she dusted her self off

"Sorry but we've been waiting for you to arrive for half a hour"

"That's my fault, I'm trying to locate Ron all day but he hasn't pick up his mobile. You wouldn't know were he is do you?"

"Actually I haven't seen him since yesterday. Isn't he at the shop?"

Ginny was getting frustrated "Where ever Ron is I'm sure he's fine, okay let's go Harry" she said while grabbing Harry's arm trying to pull him towards the door.

"Hold on Ginny we still have to set some rules. Okay Hermione you need to give James a bath and feed him. He'll get sleepy around 8:00." He turn to his son and gave him a hug and a kiss on his forehead. "Bye pal."

Ginny tightly hugged her son "Okay sweaty be good to auntie Hermione."

Harry was about to leave when he turned back to Hermione. "Oh and Hermione no boys" he said mockingly

"Ha Ha, just get going you two. And Happy Anniversary. " she quickly added

Around 8:00 as Harry predicted James was lightly snoring on the sofa. Hermione was gazing upon her sweat little nephew. _He looks so peaceful. Such a cutie pie. _she said as she moved a piece of his very dark ginger hair. _I hope my kids have ginger hair._ "Okay James let's get you to your bed" she whispered as she carefully lifted he up.

After Hermione put James to sleep in his bed she went to the living room to finish up some work when she hear someone knocking at the door _I wonder who that could? _she thought as she reached the door

She opened the door "Ron?"


	2. A Surprise Visitor

**I Don't own Anything**

Hermione opened the door and her husband of 5 years stood before her with a grin on his face. "Hey gorgeous."

"Ron what are you doing here, aren't you suppose to be in the shop tonight?"

"All of my brothers are spending the night with their wives, so why can't I?" Ron said while entering the flat

"Ron that's very irresponsible of you and how did you know I was here?"

"Well you left me a note that you were babysitting our godson and I had to visit the hot babysitter." he said with a grin

Hermione's cheeks were glowing bright red. _hot babysitter? _"Ronald Weasley want are you doing?" as she was getting kissed by her husband on her neck

"I'm going to be honest with you, when I found out that you'll be a babysitter, the idea kind of turned me. We haven't shagged in days"

"I know but Ron we can't, James' upstairs sleeping and Harry and Ginny will probably be back any minute." she struggled to say._ Is it getting hot in here? _she rubbed the light sweat from her forehead

Ron still continued to kiss her neck "Come on 'Mione you know you want to. When was the last time we fucked?"

Hermione lightly smacked him on the head "Ron that's vulgar and I can't remember the last time we made love."

"See even you don't know. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. Okay, but on one condition if we're going to do this let's do it right." she said with a bit of mischief in her eyes.

"What do you have in mind?"

**Sorry but the smut is in the next chapter. I'll try to upload it as fast as I can. 'til next time**


	3. Role Playing

**I Don't Own Anything!**

**As I promised this is the chapter containing smut…so enjoy. **

Ron and Hermione were sitting down on the sofa. Ron's face looked as if he was solving a difficult math problem in his head as he nodded along to what his wife was saying. After 5 years of marriage, 2 and a half years of dating and 7 years of being friends, Ron was still amazed to find out new things about Hermione his wife, like the fact the she enjoyed kinky sex. "Okay, so let me get this straight. You're a muggle schoolgirl/cheerleader who's taking care of her neighbor's kid…" he trailed off with a big grin on his face.

"… and you're my 'bad boy' boyfriend who shouldn't be here because Mr. and Mrs. Potter have a very strict 'No Boys Allowed' rule." Hermione said with a mischievous sparkle in her eye. Hermione's hand were on Ron's chest.

Ron leaned in to give her a kiss when Hermione stood up and walked towards the stairs leaving him hanging. "Hermione were are you going?" he wondered

"Well Ronald, it seems that you have forgotten that I really am babysitting." she said with a smirk

"Oh yeah" Ron added

Hermione stood outside James' bedroom, closed it and cast a spell. "There. We can hear him, but he can't hear us." she said with a proud smile on her face

Ron gave a chuckle "You're really as smart as you are bloody sexy. Now come here hot babysitter." Ron said as he pulled his wife closer to him but Hermione stopped him

"Ron remember, our little plan?"

"Oh, yeah right!" he walked towards the door and left.

_Alright Hermione game time._ she thought as she got herself ready. _Her goes nothing_. For some reason she was getting butterflies in her stomach.

Around 4 Minutes later Hermione was distracted from her homework because it was a school night, by a door knock._ I wonder whom that could be and at this time of the night. I better be careful, The Potters told me that if they caught me with a boy here, I wouldn't get paid and they'll tell my parents. _she opened the door and to her surprise it was her boyfriend of 3 years "Ron, what are you doing?" She asked surprised and giving him a very disappointing look "I told you I was babysitting today for the Potte-umph!" she was interrupted by him giving her a kiss on the mouth. She struggled for a few seconds until she eased up and let herself enjoy it.

"ummm, I missed these lips." Ron said against her mouth. Then started to move his kisses on her jaw line then to her neck and started sucking. Hermione hands were running through hair holding him as tight as she could as if she didn't want him to leave.

"ugh, I missed your lips too." _We shouldn't be doing this. I have a job to do. Oh sweet Merlin this boy has a talented mouth. If someone would have told me that Ron uses his mouth by eating with the same enthusiasm as more intimate situations, I would have never scolded him her eating like a pig _

"I've missed your lips on my cock." he muttered against her neck

Hermione smacked him on his head and he snickered "You're lucky I'm just as lustful as you are, if not even more." she said with a groan

Ron moved his hands from her waist to her behind "I missed this arse." Ron squeezed and Hermione squeaked. The both of them, still holding each other walked slowly towards the sofa and layed down with Ron on top of Hermione. His right hand was gripping her thigh which was pretty much exposed because she was wearing a skirt, much to Ron's pleasure. He moved his hand up her thigh until it was between her legs "you're really wet Hermione. I've also missed my mouth on your tight fanny." Ron kneeled down with his head down between her legs and started giving her small slow kisses all along her thigh as Hermione moaned. Ron removed her knickers and stuffed them in his pocket.

"Ron…" she gasped

"Yes my love." Ron responded innocently

"Ron please, please do it." she begged

"Say it and you're wish is my command." again saying it innocently

Hermione groaned and then moaned. "Eat meeeeeahhh!" Hermione was once again interrupted by Ron's mouth but this time it was on her most sensitive part.

**Don't Worry the next chapter's just as hot. Please leave a review because this is my first time writing something like this and I don't know if I did alright**

**Thanks 'til next time**


	4. Fucking Like Monkeys

**I Don't Own Anything**

_If somebody would have told me when I was sixteen that not only well I be married to Hermione Granger, but that I would also have kinky sex with her, I probably would have passed out or blushed madly. _Ron thought as his mouth was on his wife's-or depending if they were still role playing, his girlfriend's pussy with his baby blue eyes staring directly at her chocolate brown ones, which for some reason turned him on even more. He had his right hand cupping her right breast while the other was gripping her lean thigh. Ron's tongue was still between Hermione's legs giving her one of the biggest orgasms of her life

"Oh Rooooon!" she screamed as her body gave a violently shook. _Oh Merlin, it's a miracle I didn't have a heart attack. _she thought.Her hand were gripping his red hair which she loved as tight as she could. she pulled so tight it started to hurt him.

"Ouch, Hermione you're pulling." he winced

Hermione blushed. "Oh sorry." she said apologetically

Ron chuckled "I didn't say stop."

Hermione's breathing was slowing down as her exposed chest was coming up and down. She ran her fingers through his hair once more. "Oh my. You. Are. Amazing." she chuckled

Ron licked his lips and looked up at her and said "Thank you." with a goofy smile on his face

Hermione shook her head. " No no, Thank you."

Ron got up from kneeling down, and gave her a big sloppy kiss on the mouth. Hermione's arms were crossed around his neck. Their tongues were massaging each other with such passion. Hermione could taste herself on her husbands lips. The only sound in the room was their mouths wet kisses and the growing volume of their moaning.

"What do you say we get more comfortable." Hermione said against his lips

"What are you thinking, you bedroom?"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. The both of the them got up and raced towards the stairs. Ron and Hermione were running up the stairs with Ron's on her waist. The both of them were laughing as they entered the bed room. They had seem to have forgotten that it was Harry and Ginny's room. As she entered first Hermione turned around and looked at Ron as he locked the door. The second the door shut Hermione jumped on him which surprised him, but Due to his Auror training he acted fast and scooped up his wife bridal style and placed her on the bed smoothly.

"Such a gentlemen." Hermione giggled. She sat up and spread her legs. Then she did something that made Ron even more turned on. She motioned for him to come closer with her finger while licking her lips seductively.

"Wait." He suddenly said as he stood up. He walked towards a picture of Harry and Ginny and turned it around. "There, that's better."

As Ron got closer she put her hands on his chest. "If somebody would have told me that this is what happens when your in a Quidditch player, then I would have supported your playing even more." she said in a sexy little whisper as she slide her hands down from his chest to his abs to his belt buckle and started to unbuckle it.

Ron successfully pulled down his pants and quickly Hermione started to stroke his cock as they snogged. Then he grabbed his cock and entered his wife.

Hermione tilted her head back in pleasure "Oh RON." she moaned. "You're so big, so big baby." she winced in lustful ecstasy. As he continued to thrust, she dug her nails into his back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held on tight. Ron started to kiss her on the neck giving her a very big love bite. "Oh you hot piece of babysitter arse." he moaned into her neck.

After about 4 minutes of love making or as Ron would call it 'fucking like monkeys', Ron suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?" she asked worryingly

"Get up, turn around. Up on all fours." he demanded in a low voice.

Hermione has never been more turned in her life and that was just the sound of his voice. She obliged to what her Husband demanded. Ron placed his hands on her back and started moving to her arse. "How did I ever get so luck?" he said as his finger spread her lips.

Hermione was getting impatient "Ron, Do it. Please" she growingly begged.

Ron put her out of her misery and entered his cock in her tight pussy. He first started to slide in and out slowly but then picked up the pace Hermione's picked up volume. Then Ron bent down and kissed her on her back. "Ugh Hermione so good." he inhaled the scent. Suddenly Hermione stood up on her knees as he continued to fuck her. Ron put his hand around her stomach and she put her hand on top of his as their wedding ring touched as they held each other. together. His head rested on her shoulder. Their bodies were hot and sticky with sweat. Hermione turned her head to face Ron and he leaned in to kiss her as they made love passionately.

**Damn that was hot huh. Don't worry there's one more chapter left and please leave a review **

**-Thank you **


	5. The Greatest Gift of All

**Okay this is the last chapter. There's not a lot of smut in this one but it very full of fluffiness**

Their lovemaking was slowing and sweet. They moved from their previous position of standing on their knees and snogging to laying down on their sides with Ron still behind her, sucking each others faces. His hands were still cupping her firm breast

Hermione was close, so close that she thought her orgasm was going to give her a heart attack._ He's so big! Almost there Ron, keep going._ "Faster, faster, faster. Oh yes. YES! YES."

Ron picked up his pace to please his wife. He felt his orgasm get closer. "Ugh" he grunted. "Hermione. So. Good. I'm close baby." he muttered. He moved his lips to her ear and whispered "Cum with me, my love."

Her forehead was drenched in sweat. Her body was sore and sticky. She didn't care, just as long as it was who was Ron making her this way. "Almost there too Ronnie, almost there. DON'T STOP!" she screamed as they both climaxed together. Hermione felt Ron's muscles got tense. Both their bodies gave out and both layed back down with half of Hermione's body on his. The both of them were catching their breath. Hermione turned and cuddled with her husband. Ron wrapped his arms around her trying to hold her. She sighed happily. "I wish we could stay like this forever." she said as her head was on his chest. Then she sighed disappointedly "unfortunately we can't, because Harry and Ginny will be back any minute." she said as she got up.

Ron sighed too "Right, we better get dressed." The both of them got up from the bed and started to get their clothes on. As Ron pulled up his pants, he spread a smile on his face as his watched his wife pull up her black lacey panties. "You were great tonight, you know."

She turned around and gave him a frowned. "Only tonight?" she pouted.

"Well you're amazing every time, but for some reason tonight felt special." he reassured her.

She let out a small smile. "Sweetie, I'm only poking fun. And I know what you mean. Tonight did feel different, like it will effect the rest of our lives."

Ron gave her a small peck on the lips. "I'm glad you feel the same way."

Then they hear a noise coming from the living room downstairs. "Oh Merlin, they're here. Quick apparate home!" she hissed

"Okay, I'll see you home. I love you."

"I love you too." then he apparated with a sharp whistle. Hermione tried to make the bed look like it wasn't use to make sweat passionate love. Then she tried to make herself look as if she hasn't been fucked by her husband very passionately. She tried to put her hair in a ponytail but it wouldn't stay down. That happened every time after they had sex, which Ron love because he said it made her look wild. Hermione just hoped that Harry and Ginny didn't know that. Her face was still red and hot so she tried to fan herself with her hand. _okay, okay keep calm, relax. You can do this._ With a deep breath she stepped out the door. She walked down the stairs and saw Ginny and Harry dancing happily. _still in anniversary mode I guess_. She smirked. Then Ginny noticed her.

"Hermione there you are. What you downing upstairs?" she asked

"Oh, I was using the loo. You know drank too much tea." she cleverly lied. "James is up in his room sleeping." she said as she was trying to change the subject.

"He wasn't too much trouble, was he?" Harry asked

"No, no he was a little darling. He went to sleep around the time you said he would."

"Hermione, I know my son. Thank you for doing this." Harry said while hugging her.

"Anytime. You know I love my godson." she turned and hugged her sister-in-law.

"You're a miracle." Ginny said hugging her

"Like I said anytime. You two are very lucky. Ever since Ginny told me about her little crush on the "Famous Harry Potter", I just knew the two of you would such a cute couple. Now look at you guys now, married with a beautiful little boy and a baby on the way." Hermione reminisced. "Do you know what the baby be this time?" she said as she indicated to Ginny's stomach.

Ginny rubbed her belly. "Well it's still too early to tell, but I have a feeling it's a girl."

Harry groaned it this. "Ginny, I told you shouldn't get your hopes up. You'll just get disappointed."

"Harry, trust me I can sense it."

Hermione smiled. "well I better get going now. Ron will probably wonder where I am, so goodbye." they all said their goodbyes and Hermione left. When she arrived home she went to her bedroom because she was certain Ron would probably be sleeping by now from what they just did not 2 hours ago at Harry and Ginny's. To her surprise he was in bed but not yet sleeping.

"Well, finally you got here." he said with a little grin.

"Sorry, Ginny and Harry kept me back to chat a little." she said as she got dressed in her nightgown. She got in bed with him and cuddled right next to her husband. She rested her head on his chest. "I had fun tonight."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." he said then he snickered. "who would have thought that Hermione Weasley would get hers kicks from shagging on her brother and sister-in-law's bed."

She chuckled "As I recall Ronald, you were there too, and you enjoyed it just as much as did if not even more."

"Oh yeah, huh."

"just go to sleep." she yawned.

Around two hours later Hermione was awoken by the sound of a owl tapping on her window. She reluctantly got up and glanced at her sleeping husband, who was snoring very loudly. She opened the window and noticed that the owl belonged to Ginny. The owl had a rather large package attached to it's leg. The package had a note in it and it read:

Ron & Hermione

I'm very disappointed in both you guys. Just be lucky I saw this before Ginny who's becoming very moody lately (don't tell her I said that). And I hope you cleaned you bed after you used it and made sure James didn't see or hear anything. My advise for you both: be sure to remember to take everything when you leave.

-Harry

Hermione looked in the package and gasped. It was Ron's Chudley Canons Boxers. She put her hands over her face she was so embarrassed. "Oh Ron." she groaned.

A week later Hermione Weasley was sitting in her flat waiting for Ron to arrive. She kept glancing at the door anticipating when it will swing open. She had just got back from St. Mungo's with some very important life changing new. Just then Ron walked in. she was very nerves. She wasn't sure of what Ron thought of having kid, I mean they were both still in their mid-twenties, they had time for that later. But Hermione want children so badly.

'Hey honey." when Ron walked in he saw his wife sitting on their sofa looking very depressed. "Hermione what's wrong."

She looked up and shook her head. "Nothing, or at least I'm not sure. It depends, I guess."

"Come on, you can tell me." he reassured her as he put his hands over hers.

She sighed. "Okay, but before I say anything I need you to promise me that you'll never leave me and that you'll always love me."

Ron looked scared for what she might have to say. "Hermione, you're scaring me."

"Ron, please promise me." she begged

"Okay I promise."

She gave another sigh. "Ron…I'm…I'm pregnant."

Ron face slowly turned from a scared from to a big goofy smile as the news Hermione gave him started to set in. Ron suddenly got up and hugged his wife very tight. "Yes!"

Hermione started to laugh. "Ron your not mad?" she said as she gave a sigh of relief

"Mad? How could I be mad. Hermione you've given me the greatest gift of all!"

"Oh Ronnie! I'm so relived. I was scared."

"you were scared, damn woman, for a second there I thought you cheated on me or something."

"Ronald I could never do that, you're my only one and you'll always be." she said as the hugged

'You're my only one too. So how far along are you ?" he asked

"About a week. Which means, well…you know." her cheeks went bright red

He was confused "What. Oh…" he then suddenly realized what she was talking about. He blushed madly "So it was that night, huh." he chuckled "We were right then, that night changed our life forever. I'm glad it did."

She gave him a smile "I'm glad it did too." they both leaned in a kissed

**That's It I'm so sad it's over. I'm thinking of doing a sequel but I need people to let me know. Thank you to every body who review, added to their story alerts and added to their favorites and please leave a review**

**-KLMG **


End file.
